


Cartas a Frisk

by As_sweet_as_a_lemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Non Binary Chara, non binary Frisk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_sweet_as_a_lemon/pseuds/As_sweet_as_a_lemon
Summary: Si soy piadoso le escucharé reírse, si no lo soy entonces lo oigo insultar, si no hago nada es muy probable que encuentre la forma de hacerme sentir como una porquería de todos modos.Quiero hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, por eso te envié esas cartas. Quiero dejar de hacer daño, por eso me alejé.Perdóname. Perdóname por toda la desdicha que he traído a ustedes.Pero descuida, sé que no lo harás.De parte de quien te ama con el alma; Frisk.....................................................................Frisk y Sans intercambian cartas.Sans solo siente curiosidad por los sentimientos que florecen en su interior.Frisk está tratando de reparar el daño sin que lo sepan.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	1. 🌻Welcome!🌻

**🌻¡Bienvenidos!🌻**

**Creo que este será uno de los pocos aportes que hago cada tanto para un fandom del cual me alejé pero al cual volví por el hype.**

**Si son nuevos por aquí probablemente no lo sepan, así que lo diré: Este fanfic es en realidad un re-made de uno más viejo que se llamaba de la misma forma. Lo borré hace unos meses por temor a que me lo borraran por un movimiento anti LGBT+ que despertó en el mes de Junio del 2020, pero cuando todo se terminó no lo volví a subir porque ya no me gustaba y porque lo había dejado incompleto. No fue hasta hace poco que volví a tener inspiración para este fandom, y ya que estoy aquí pues lo voy a aprovechar.**

**Para refrescar la memoria a algunos veteranos tengo esto guardado:**

**No sé si vaya a hacer una nueva portada, porque en lo personal le agarré un gusto irremediable a las imágenes aesthetic, pero quién sabe. Últimamente no hago más que dibujar ¡Tengo que probar suerte!**

**Haré unas cuantas aclaraciones, ya que aunque esto es para re hacer la historia también hago ahora mismo unos cambios en ella, por lo que los que la alcanzaron a leer no esperen que sea igual en todo. Ahora sí, los detalles:**

💌 _Frisk tiene 16/17 años y aunque Chara esté requete muerto se ve también de esa edad. Es lo máximo que le puedo subir a la edad por el momento. Sans por su parte tiene 20._

💌 _En la versión original de la historia solo Sans enviaba cartas, pero en esta Frisk responde ocasionalmente. No cambié el nombre del fanfic nada más porque me gustaba xD  
_

💌 _Tanto Frisk como Chara son de género no binario en la historia. Sé que en mis viejas historias Frisk era un chico cis y Chara una chica cis, pero las percepciones cambian. Dado que no acostumbro a usar lenguaje inclusivo aunque no me parece tonto ni inservible (en español no tenemos traducción singular para They/them), no quiero que NADIE me rompa las pelotas por usarlo, así que me voy a limitar a referirme tanto a Frisk como a Chara con pronombres masculinos.  
Sé que los pronombres no afectan un género (Me informé con gente LGBT al respecto, sí), y bien podría usar He/Him para Frisk y She/Her para Chara, pero me salió de la cabeza hacerlo así (?)_

💌 _Me pasó esto en la versión anterior así que voy a ir aclarando algo, no me gusta cuando tiran odio innecesario a personajes como Toriel o MK por "interferir en el shipp". Sí, yo también tuve esa época cringe, pero ya se me pasó así que voy avisando._

💌 _No wey, esta no es una historia yaoi, llámenla LGBT si quieren, pero no yaoi, xfa._

**Ahora, para que al menos tengan una nueva guía porque hasta hace ayer estaba dibujando a Frisk y Chara, les dejo esto.**

****

**En la historia sin embargo estarían usando suéteres como los del juego.**

**Eso es todo, lectores ¡Disfruten! No sé cuándo tardaré en actualizar cada capítulo, pero trataré de que sea constante.**

🌻 **I'll send you the next letter to you soon!** 🌻


	2. Prólogo: 🔪Nameless❌

** **

** “Pensé que solo era un juego…” **

Y al final de todo no había más que silencio y oscuridad.

El negro impenetrable a su alrededor lo rodeaba repentinamente, como caído en un profundo sueño, sin embargo él se sentía consciente y más despierto que nunca. No podía escuchar nada más que su propia respiración agitada y sus latidos veloces, y pronto el metal cayendo al suelo con un eco estridente.

Algo estaba mal. No es así como se supone que las cosas terminarían, no es así como recordaba que las cosas terminaban, tampoco supuso que así es como sería. Lo invadía una sensación de inseguridad y… ¿Culpa? Miró sus manos manchadas de sangre y polvo, cayendo en la innegable conclusión que al principio parecía una broma, pero que ahora que era real lo inquietaba y perturbaba.

_Los maté a todos._

Se reprochó a sí mismo en voz baja, tembloroso. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fue voluntario lo que había hecho, es más… Llegó a disfrutarlo bastante en el momento, pero al igual que todas las adicciones o alegrías artificiales esas solo eran sensaciones fugaces que se deshacían en el aire apenas terminaba y lo devolvían a su viejo yo habitual, tan inestable como arrepentido.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había valido la pena, y el peso en sus hombros se sentía como algo que difícilmente podría ocultar o ignorar mientras más pensaba en sus amigos y familia haciéndose polvo ante sus maliciosos ojos.

No sabía por qué de repente estaba en un entorno meramente vacío, solo pensaba en encontrar rápidamente un punto de guardado con el cual resetear todo para regresarlo a la normalidad, y solo así tal vez, sentirse menos estúpido por haberlo hecho por segunda vez.

Pero no importaba a qué dirección voltease o qué tanto caminara, no había más que él y su desesperación, y en cuanto pretendía alejarse de su sitio inicial, terminaba volviendo a él al encontrar el cuchillo ensangrentado.

Gritó frustrado, dándose la vuelta para volver a intentarlo por el otro lado. Todavía tenía la esperanza de revertir esta horrorosa situación y volver todo a la normalidad, de recuperar el preciado final feliz por el cual tanto había trabajado y que al mismo tiempo él mismo tiró por la borda por el morbo.

Apenas se había alejado para cuando empezó a escuchar para su desconcierto una serie de risas cavernosas y agudas provenientes de todos lados, pero daba por seguro que le pertenecía a una sola persona. Dio vueltas en su lugar, volteando para encontrar a la persona que reía y cada vez lo hacía más fuerte en medio de una histeria y locura palpables, pero no veía a nadie.

Apretó las manos contra su pecho mirando más sigilosamente con el corazón latiendo con fuerza hasta que la risa se detuvo, mas el miedo y la incertidumbre no lo abandonaban y le advertían que algo pasaría.

Segundos después de esperar y soltar un suspiro agotado, escuchó algo que le heló la sangre. Oía pasos acercándose y finalmente…

–Por aquí, amigo.

Un grito abandonó su garganta, en medio de la sorpresa volteó hacia la dirección de la voz y con tanta torpeza que tropezó sobre sus pies y cayó sentado. Levantó la mirada y fue entonces que pudo verlo.

Era… Una persona, un humano. Él sonrió con una mirada de un color inhabitualmente carmín que parecía de cristal, inmutable como el vacío mismo en el que reposaban. Tenía piel clara, mejillas rosas, un suéter verde con una raya amarilla y pantalones y botas altas café.

Su cabeza se ladeó al costado y parpadeó ondeando sus largas y frondosas pestañas negras, volcando sus mechones castaños y lacios hacia sus hombros y por fuera. Mirándolo mejor, por su cuerpo desarrollado se daba cuenta de que era un adolescente de su edad, sin embargo la mirada juguetona e inquietante que le dedicaba aparentaba lo opuesto.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, permitiendo que aquel extraño se acercara hasta que sus pies tocasen el cuchillo y eso llamase su atención, mirando el objeto si perder su sonrisa. Él se agachó tomándolo, y con rapidez le hizo cortar el aire para llevarlo a su costado, trayendo a sus oídos el sonido metálico que ya conocía lo suficiente desde hoy. Era el sonido que anunciaba la muerte.

–Saludos. –Volvió a hablar, su timbre de voz era agudo mas no insoportable, era melódico, pero la forma tranquila en la que hablaba le ponía los nervios de punta. –Soy Chara.

Fue cuando mencionó su nombre que Frisk sudó en frío y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras el otro humano agudizaba la mirada al notar su miedo.

Se había metido en un enorme problema.

**. . .**

Frisk se volteó por una última vez hacia la puerta que lo trajo a Snowdin, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sus dudas sobre qué es lo que haría Toriel a continuación ahora que había abandonado las ruinas. A simple vista siempre le pareció que la pobre mujer cabra no tenía mucho que hacer en un lugar tan pequeño a comparación del resto del subsuelo, sin compañía más allá que sus libros o monstruos pequeños que se movían de un lado a otro esperando por cruzársele.

Honestamente no se había detenido a pensar en eso hasta ahora, no porque no le importara en lo absoluto, sino porque la última vez estaba muy acongojado como para detenerse en detalles como esos, recordaba haberse despedido entre lágrimas de la pobre mujer. Esta no fue una excepción, ser demasiado sensible era algo por lo cual siempre lo habían reprochado, tan solo que esta ocasión podía estar seguro de que volvería a ver a su nueva madre monstruo, por lo que podía tomarse la molestia de pensar en esa clase de tonterías.

Después de haber vuelto a pasar por lo mismo valoraba más cada pequeña acción de Toriel. Había estado muy molesto con ella las últimas dos veces por un sentimiento que al final del día no valía la pena y no se comparaba a todo el amor maternal que esa maravillosa monstruo le había dado en un día y que superaba por mucho el amor que había recibido en la superficie de parte de otros humanos.

Ella no merecía nada de lo que le hizo, ni tampoco lo que pensó de ella y nunca dijo. Se prometía a sí mismo que no importaba qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante, sería un buen hijo, no desobedecería, sería amable, no le reprocharía por tratarlo como un niño a pesar de que su altura no dejaba a evidencia que ya no lo era. Haría las cosas bien.

Se sobó los brazos siguiendo el camino que lo llevaría hacia Snowdin, no recordaba que fuese tan frío ¿Será que pensar con la cabeza fría le ayudaba a notarlo? Qué curioso, alguien que conocería de nuevo a continuación habría amado ese juego de palabras.

Miró la rama que se interponía en su camino y cruzó evitándola, la primera vez no le había prestado tanta atención por lo cual se asustó demasiado cuando al avanzar algunos pasos más la escuchó romperse, sin embargo ahora se mantenía sereno y seguía caminando como si nada.

Escuchaba sus pasos seguirlo, pero fingió no saberlo y avanzó hasta el puente de madera que lo esperaba más adelante y se detuvo antes de cruzarlo cuando las pisadas se volvieron más pesadas que antes. No se volteó, pero añoraba hacerlo y lanzarse contra el monstruo para abrazarlo, sin embargo no lo haría. No, no podía, tenía que seguir al pie de la letra lo que se supone debía de hacer, además… No creía que fuese capaz de recordarlo, y en su lugar tampoco le gustaría que un extraño se metiera en su espacio personal de esa manera.

–Humano. –La voz a sus espaldas le llamó con una lentitud escalofriante. Así es como la habría descrito sin haberla oído antes, ahora era diferente.

Frisk evitó hacer ruido con su respiración y controlar los colores de su rostro, se dijo que no era momento de hacer el tonto y arruinarlo todo. Solo no podía dejar de pensar que luego de todo ese tormento escuchar una nueva voz amiga que despertaba emociones positivas en él era algo reconfortante.

–¿No sabes cómo saludar a un nuevo amigo? Date la vuelta y estrechemos las manos.

Frisk se dio la vuelta encontrándolo con la mirada y sonrió amistoso aceptando el gesto. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando luego de ello el sonido ridículo del cojín de broma llenó el lugar, ya lo estaba esperando, por alguna razón el factor sorpresa le parecía volverlo más divertido, aunque sin él tampoco dejaba de parecerle chistoso. En sí era algo estúpido, pero era un tipo de broma tan mala que hasta da risa.

Él se empezó a reír de su propia jugarreta, alzando la mano para señalarle el artefacto. –El viejo truco del cojín en la mano. Siempre es divertido. –Se carcajeó un par de veces más, aparentemente cómodo después de escuchar por sus risas bajas que la broma había gustado. –Cómo sea. Eres un humano ¿Verdad? Eso es hilarante. –Frisk alzó una ceja en respuesta, aún le costaba comprender ese comentario. –Soy Sans, Sans el esqueleto.

Frisk llevó sus dos manos al frente, entrelazándolas mientras con una sonrisa seguía escuchando en silencio. Sans seguía hablando y explicaba cosas que ya sabía, pero no se cansaba de oír. De hecho estaba feliz.

Le alegraba volverlo a ver.

. . .

**_🦴Estimado Sans;_ **

_Hola, primero que nada. Sé que te estás preguntando quién soy, pero no te preocupes, no te quiero hacer dar muchas vueltas ¡Nos conocimos hoy! Soy el humano que te encontraste en la entrada a Snowdin._

_Te escribo esto porque pienso que conocer gente me ayudará un poco a ponerme al corriente sobre cómo son las cosas por aquí abajo. Sé que podría haberle enviado esto a Papyrus, pero no creo que él esté dispuesto a darme algún tipo de recorrido por el momento, más bien parece que quisiera encerrarme o algo así. De todos modos él me agrada, pero no le digas, será mejor que él se dé cuenta por sí mismo._

_No quiero alargar mucho esta carta, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, aunque no sepa a seguridad qué son. No hace falta que respondas si no quieres o estás ocupado, simplemente pensé que podríamos empezar con el pie correcto, no estoy teniendo esa suerte con los demás monstruos que me he topado. Parece que no soy bueno en esto de conocer nuevos amigos ¿No te gustaría hacer una excepción? Por favoooor, te prometo que soy alguien muy divertido ¡Me gustan mucho las bromas! Es solo que no soy tan expresivo ni tampoco muy hablador._

_En fin, será mejor que lo deje hasta aquí. Probablemente te vea más tarde, eso espero._

**🌻 _Atentamente:_**

–¿Uh? –A medio nombre, Frisk se extrañó al ver que la tinta había dejado de salir desde los dos puntos y sacudió el bolígrafo volviendo a presionar la hoja, pero nada. Un gruñido dejó sus labios, agitando de nuevo con más fuerza. –¡Vamos! ¡No es posible!

Justo a su costado las risas aumentaban de volumen, haciéndolo fruncir más el ceño para voltearse hacia el dueño, quien parecía estar en el séptimo cielo de la comedia por la forma en la que se retorcía sobre el aire y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Frisk bufó dejando que siguiese burlándose, es lo mínimo que merecía hacer.

–Tu vida es una serie de chistes y mala suerte, Frosk. –Soltó el fantasma, diciendo mal su nombre a propósito para provocarlo, pero el humano de suéter azul seguía intentando escribir su nombre pacientemente. –¿Me vas a decir que tomaste un bolígrafo a medio terminar de la casa de mamá o qué? Eres un desafortunado.

–No, mamá dijo que era nuevo. –Murmuró. Toriel nunca le mentiría, sin embargo no descartaba más opciones. –Tal vez se congeló.

–Eso sería muy gracioso, el bolígrafo se congela antes de que puedas escribir tu nombre. Si no estuviera muerto ya, creo que me moriría de la risa.

Frisk suspiró pesadamente, dejando al fantasma seguirse riendo. Admitía que esto era increíblemente desafortunado, pero a él no le hacía tanta gracia. Al final se rindió y guardó el bolígrafo, doblando la carta. No creía que hiciera daño no escribir su nombre, no es como si alguien lo hubiese sabido hasta el final de su aventura.

–¿Qué? ¿Se la vas a dar así nada más? Qué valiente de tu parte, jugarás con él a las adivinanzas. Casi hasta puedo sentir el romance flotando. –Soltaba sarcásticamente y con sorna, viéndolo avanzar su camino.

Frisk se detuvo al escuchar a Chara y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios como si lo estuviese pensando. –De hecho… Esa es una buena idea, Chara. Gracias.

El fantasma se quedó sorprendido por un momento, tanto así que muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Frisk ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos. –¿Qué? ¡No se supone que tomes en cuenta mis ideas! ¡No te estoy ayudando, mocoso! ¡Trato de hacerte la vida a cuadritos!

–Lo sé. –Aclaró seriamente, no necesitaba que Chara le recordara su propósito después de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. –Pero sigue siendo una idea que me sirve, no me matará agradecerte por eso.

El fantasma de ojos carmín abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras y prefirió callarse. Era mejor así, todavía le costaba encontrar los momentos oportunos para hacer miserable a su acompañante.

–De nada.

Sin nada más que decir, continuaron avanzando hacia Snowdin.

Frisk sonrió, alcanzaba a ver a Sans cerca.


	3. 💙First letter💀

** "Qué extraño... ¿Te he visto antes?" **

Sans finalmente tuvo tiempo de relajarse unos minutos después del "pequeño enfrentamiento" que presenció entre su hermano y el humano caído, hace no más de cinco minutos. Bostezó agotado y se apoyó en un árbol cerca de un lago congelado que no cubría mucha extensión del camino, tratando de aprovechar ese fugaz momento de calma antes de que tuviese que volver a hacer acto de presencia para dar apoyo moral a Papyrus con sus puzles atrapa humanos.

Honestamente, no veía mucha razón en la emoción de Papyrus, pero tampoco quería bajarlo de las nubes simplemente porque podía ver que esto le hacía mucha ilusión ¿Y cómo podría ser tan cruel para romperle la burbuja? Sans era muchas cosas no gratas, pero un mal hermano mayor jamás, primero muerto.

Es solo que... Vamos ¿Qué no era este como el octavo niño caído en unos cuantos años? No era un inculto y entendía que el que un humano se dignara en bajar al subsuelo en miles de años era algo que comentar, no muchos quieren socializar con las criaturas con las cuales tu especie tuvo una guerra casi que bestial que acabó con millones de muertos y una raza desterrada. Pero vamos, tampoco era la gran cosa, o a lo mejor es así como él lo veía porque había tenido el gusto y el horror de conocer a las pobres almas desafortunadas que pasaron por este camino, desde la primera empezando con el niño que murió junto con el príncipe Asriel hasta el último que no llegó más lejos gracias al rey.

Ya conocía el proceso, lo había vivido muchas veces: Un nuevo humano llegaba, su vieja amiga lo cuidaba un tiempo hasta que este decidía seguir su camino para volver a casa y le hacía prometer cuidarlos durante el camino a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba prometer cosas, este intentaba defenderse siendo amable o yendo por la fuerza, algún monstruo lo asesinaba antes de salir del subsuelo y llevaban el alma a Asgore. Así era siempre, no había por qué esperar un cambio en ello. Ya no era emocionante si se sabía el final de la historia.

Tal vez por eso le daba tanta flojera ser parte de la cacería ¿Para qué? Si total alguien más se haría cargo tarde o temprano, y si no era así de todos modos nadie duraba mucho contra el rey Asgore.

No era solo eso, es que tampoco estaba muy emocionalmente involucrado en el odio hacia los humanos. No podía hacer la vista gorda frente al por qué de los demás, ya que era algo que remontaba hace muchos años y los perjudicó a todos de forma directa o indirecta, pero aun así... Qué desgaste y qué fatiga era tener que odiar.

Qué flojera ayudar, qué flojera sentir algo.

Igual así era mejor, evitaba que le doliera cuando inminentemente el humano fallecía. Hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba dolor y... No quería volverlo a sentir, jamás.

Sans no se había hecho una reputación de alguien muy listo o perspicaz, y no culpaba a la gente por creer que no era así, al fin y al cabo él no se molestaba en desmentir nada y tampoco es como si tuviese a muchos amigos con los cuales hablar cosas muy profundas. La saliva también es un gasto que prefería ahorrarse a veces.

Así que en conclusión; no diría esto en voz alta pero... Llevaba dando vueltas al mismo asunto desde que el humano que llegó hace un rato volteó a mirarlo en el puente que llevaba hacia la ciudad de Snowdin.

Él no tenía memoria fotográfica, aunque sí lograba recordar las cosas esenciales y pequeñas de todo lo que le convenía, por eso mismo cuando el chico humano lo miró algo lo picó desde dentro. Había aprovechado bien cada segundo que estaba cerca para analizarlo con la mirada y hacer girar la ruedita de su cerebro con la ilusión de que eso lo llevara a un pensamiento claro y conciso ¿Quién demonios era el chico y por qué algo se le hacía tan familiar en él?

No es posible que lo hubiese visto antes, los humanos lloviendo del suelo eran casi tan inusuales como él podía decir, y tampoco creía posible que este fuese alguno de los que ya habían pasado por el subsuelo antes porque ellos murieron antes de poder abandonar este lugar. No descartaba la posibilidad de que fuese un zombie sin alma, pero tampoco le parecía posible dado que parecía ser muy expresivo y amable como para ser un no muerto sin consciencia.

¿A lo mejor se parecía a algún monstruo y ya? No... No, él los conocía a todos y no encontraba similitud alguna ¿Podría ser su voz? Ah... No, cierto, el chico no había dicho ni media palabra desde que se vieron ¿Quizás era mudo? Valía la pena preguntarle ahora que se estaba acercando.

–Hey, chico. –El humano se detuvo frente a él. Sans notaba ahora que era apenas un poco más alto. –Hay algo importante que te debo recordar. Mi hermano tiene un ataque especial. Si ves un ataque azul no te muevas, así no te herirá. –Explicó vagamente. Si bien no podía proteger a los humanos caídos de la manera tradicional, siempre se aseguraba de ponerles las cosas más sencillas. –Aquí te doy una buena manera de recordarlo: Imagina una señal de "alto". Cuando ves una te detienes ¿No? Las señales de "alto" son rojas, así que imagina que son azules en su lugar. Simple ¿Verdad? Cuando pelees piensa en señales azules de alto.

El humano asintió con una sonrisa amable. Sans volvió a quedarse absorto en sí mismo tratando de descifrarlo a él, sus ojos rasgados, gestualidad suave y la forma en la que caminaba pisando despacio, como cuidando no pisar a ningún insecto. Lo había visto antes ¿Dónde?

–Por cierto, antes de que te vayas... Ehm... –No sabía bien qué preguntar. Socializar con los humanos no era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, y si de por sí eso era difícil ahora que estaba confundido era peor. –Lo siento, es solo que creo que ya te había visto de algún lugar. Tonto ¿No crees?

El chico ladeó la cabeza a un costado arqueando una ceja, se le veía algo confundido, pero al final negó con la cabeza moviendo ligeramente su cabello castaño corto.

Sans suspiró pesadamente. –Sí, es un poco tonto. En fin, no te distraeré más.

Cerró los ojos y se volvió a apoyar cómodamente en el árbol, pero sentía como si la presencia del chico no se hubiese ido, lo que se confirmó cuando una leve brisa golpeó su rostro al tiempo que sonaba a un papel ondeando el aire. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el chico humano ofreciéndole con ambas manos una carta. Por lo visto no tuvo tiempo de dársela antes de que volviese a tratar de descansar, así que no encontró más que llamar su atención moviéndola frente a él.

Le miró extrañado, y luego a la carta señalándose. –¿Para mí? –La tomó dudosamente, revisando en el reverso y el frente. Tan solo era un papel doblado, pero la intención era la misma. Él le asintió sonriendo. –Wow, este... Gracias, creo.

No le gustaba mucho recibir correspondencia, su buzón en casa estaba que estallaba de cartas y no se tomaba la molestia de abrirlas porque le daba flojera leerlas, pero esto ya era algo obligatorio, por no mencionar que le causaba intriga por qué motivo el chico le daría esto en vez de hablarle directamente.

Se quedó tanto pensando en ello que muy tarde notó que él se estaba alejando por el camino helado.

–¡Oye, espera! –El chico volteó con la misma expresión vacía. –¿Esto es de tu parte? –No podía evitar pensar repentinamente que esto podía ser de parte de su amiga al otro lado de la puerta. –¿Sabes que solo podrías...? No sé ¿Hablarme o algo?

Al principio obtuvo una mueca de confusión, pero después de ello el humano soltó una ligera risa que quedó atrapada entre sus dedos y se volteó para seguir su camino, dejándolo con nada más para responder que una sonrisa enigmática.

Sans se quedó patidifuso y con la cara de idiota sosteniendo la carta ¿Qué demonios? ¿Este chico no solo era mudo sino que sordo también? No, no creía que pudieran leerle los labios a alguien que no tiene.

Se alzó de hombros sin ganas de ir tras él, en vez de eso solo se volvió a acomodar y desdobló la carta. Estaba escrita con una letra cursiva muy prolija, incluso traía dos dibujos al final y al principio, un hueso junto a su nombre y una flor amarilla antes de: "Atentamente". Era algo demasiado detallista para dárselo a alguien que apenas conoces.

Sin saber por qué, inevitablemente se hallaba sonriendo mientras su mirada continuaba repasando el penúltimo párrafo de la carta donde el humano al parecer trataba de sobornarlo chistosamente con su gusto por las bromas. No iba a mentir, eso le convencía un poco.

Una sensación cálida y agradable se alojó en su pecho, sacándole una risa baja ¿No era acaso este humano muy formal y educado? Recordaba que los anteriores o se pasaban de temerosos o eran descorteces, eso o estaban en el medio donde eran más amigables pero conservando informalidad. Esto le resultaba peculiar, muy familiar, era una forma de expresarse que recordaba difusamente en una voz suave y gentil.

Leer la carta fue como ver una vieja foto familiar con Papyrus, pero una foto movida. Sentía nostalgia al mismo tiempo que confusión.

Pero todo lo que se sintió tan lindo se resquebrajó al momento en que no hubo nombre alguno después de "Atentamente". Un tic se le hizo en el ojo derecho, dando vuelta la hoja para ver si el nombre de su emisor no estaba escondido en otro lado, pero no había nada ahí. El nombre del chico humano seguía siendo una incógnita, y la sensación ahora era muy desagradable, era insatisfacción. Era un rompecabezas que no podía completar, una palabra que estaba en la punta de su lengua pero no salía.

Era un misterio oculto en un rostro sin mirada que leer, sin voz para interpretar, en este nuevo sentimiento aflorando de la nada.

Sans se pasó la mano por la cara, guardándose la carta en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía al puesto de Doggo esperando encontrar papel y lápiz allá.

**. . .**

**_Estimado humano;_ **

Sans arrugó la hoja y la lanzó lejos soltando un bufido. No era buena idea empezar la carta así, no era su estilo y quería ser más original. Era ponerle pocas ganas el imitar el saludo del humano.

A su lado, Doggo lo ignoraba por completo mientras fumaba una de sus galletas en forma de hueso y se probaba unas gafas para la miopía. Él no tenía problemas en que usara cosas del puesto siempre y cuando no fuera una molestia, no le había dicho ni media palabra desde que se sentó ahí.

**_Querido humano;_ **

_Agradezco cordialmente la carta que me enviaste, sin embargo..._

Sans volvió a arrugar la hoja volviéndola una bola y consideró quemarla para que nadie pudiese leerla.

¿Era en serio? ¿"Querido"? ¿"Cordialmente"? ¿A quién le enviaba esta carta? ¿A quién demonios trataba de impresionar con ese lenguaje tan pretencioso? Esto más bien era buen material si quisiera pedirle un favor al rey Asgore, y ni siquiera eso, él era un tipazo con el cual no hacían falta tantas bobas formalidades.

Mordió la punta del bolígrafo y se rascó la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo mejor. No estaba muy seguro de por qué de repente estaba dispuesto a responder la carta de este modo, tan pronto y poniendo tanto esfuerzo, pero quería aprovecharlo porque eran pocas las ocasiones donde se sentía con voluntad e inspiración.

Además, esto le daba más excusas cuando Papyrus preguntara por su trabajo.

Después de escribir y desechar un par de veces más, Sans por fin se resignó en escribir la carta de la misma manera en la que hablaría de frente con el humano.

**🌻 _Hey ¿Qué hubo, chico?_**

_Debo decirlo, no soy el tipo de monstruo que adore enviar cartas o que lo haga muy seguido. El pueblo de Snowdin, que es donde vivimos” no es un lugar tan grande como lo son Hotland, Watterfalls o la capital de New Home, por lo que aquí todos nos conocemos y podemos visitarnos cuando queramos, claro que yo no soy de hacer eso porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y descansos que tener._

_¿Sabes? Iba a empezar esta carta diciéndote quién soy, pero luego de pensarlo me doy cuenta de que es un poco tonto que diga esto puesto que yo soy el que te dio la carta. Hehe, pero bueno, cuando escribes algo ya no lo puedes borrar como en un mensaje de texto. No puedo evitar divagar cuando me pongo a escribir ¡Deberías haber visto las hojas que tiré! Te podría haber enviado una carta llena de palabras tachadas, pero no lo consideré justo luego de ver la carta que me enviaste. Podré ser algo flojo, pero tengo mis principios._

_Además me conquistaste con los dibujitos, amiguito. Yo no puedo hacerlo porque mi energía llega a su límite, pero tengo estas increíbles pegatinas que obtuve trabajando en la escuela ¿A que no son adorables? Papyrus las colecciona, dice que hacen que todo se vea más cool, aunque a mi parecer cuando se despintan se vuelven algo deprimentes._

_Espero que no te moleste que te llame colega, o cosas por el estilo, dado que apenas nos conocemos. Para algunos puede ser muy extraño, pero me estoy tomando la libertad ya que tus intenciones son amistosas._

_Debo admitir que divertido conocerte, quiero decir, tu cara cuando te hice la broma esa en el puente. Incluso la risa que ahogabas cuando te escondiste de mi hermano y yo quería hacer de soplón. Es gracioso porque tienes ojos entrecerrados y siempre pareces estar serio, pero eso te debe ayudar a dar mejores sorpresas ¿Verdad? No puedo decir lo mismo, yo siempre sonrío, así que todos saben que soy un tipazo de lo mejor._

_Me alegra que mi hermano te agrade. Él es un buen chico, solo trata de hacerse el malo porque anhela entrar a la guardia real y tal. Pero como te dije, no seas muy duro con él ni le tengas miedo, solo síguele el juego para caerle bien y quizá logren volverse amigos. Él no te hará ningún daño, no tratará de matarte, él no es capaz de hacer algo así ni con una mosca._

_Por cierto… No hablas mucho._

_No sé si eso me gusta o no._

_No me malentiendas. Lo que quiero decir es que si no hablas tanto yo puedo hablar más ¡Lo que es genial! Me gusta eso. La gente callada escucha con bastante atención, eso se valora muchísimo, en especial cuando lo haces con la gente a la cual rara vez escuchan. Una vez leí en un libro que no es necesario ser un excelente consejero, hay personas a las que les basta con sentir que las escuchan y comprenden ¿Será que eres bueno en eso?_

_En mi caso solo deberías escuchar mis bromas, si te gustan tanto entonces me saqué el premio gordo, no muchos disfrutan de buenos chistes hoy en día ¡Hay mucha tensión! En especial en mi hermano. Cielos, ese tipo debería relajarse._

_Volviendo a lo de que no eres… Muy hablador… Eso me deja con una pregunta que espero no te incomode ¿Eres mudo? Te lo pregunto porque no has hablado desde que nos conocimos. Si quieres usar el código de las señas conmigo está bien, yo me los sé. Tuve que aprenderlos cuando trabajé en esta escuela que te mencioné._

_Es que… Aunque me gusta que me escuchen, eres el primer humano que cae en tanto tiempo ¡Seguro tienes mucho que contar de la superficie! Me interesa saber cómo viven los humanos hoy en día, ya que según lo que nos contaban desde niños; cuando empezamos a vivir aquí todavía había castillos, aldeas algo precarias y nada de electricidad, tecnología o internet._

_Ya debería dejar la carta hasta aquí, me estoy cansando de escribir y está quedando más larga que la que tú me enviaste, pero antes… ¿No me dirás tu nombre? No creo que te llames “chico” o “humano” si me lo preguntas a mí, aunque sería gracioso._

_En fin._ _Espero verte muy seguido en tu aventura._

**_¡Nos vemos, chico! Te desea suerte: Tu nuevo amigo, Sans.🦴_ **

Sans terminó de pegar la última pegatina y dobló la carta, sintiéndose orgulloso. Pocas veces le dedicaba tanto tiempo y esfuerzo a algo tan banal como escribir una carta, y para lo bien que le había quedado ya era motivo de enorgullecerse. 

Miró a su lado, Doggo seguía ahí probándose las gafas. El vidrio debía de ser muy grueso y tener mucho aumento, porque hacían ver sus ojos más grandes de lo que eran, quizá demasiado. –Oye, colega ¿Son nuevas? Te quedan muy bien.

–¿Sans? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

–Un largo rato ¿No me viste?

Doggo se quitó las gafas y las miró soltando un gruñido. –Creo que necesito otras con más aumento.

–Entonces imagino que si te pregunto si viste por dónde se fue el humano me dirás que no sabes. –Soltó con ligereza, preparándose para irse.

–¿Humano? ¿Hay un humano?

–Olvídalo, colega. Mejor ve al oculista… De nuevo.

**. . .**

Frisk continuó caminando con el fantasma castaño farfullando insultos, había tenido una pequeña pausa hace un momento para hablar con un muñeco de nieve muy simpático que estaba al norte. Le sorprendía no haberlo visto la primera vez, era adorable, tanto que no pudo resistirse a hacerle el pequeño favor de llevar una parte de él a su aventura. Se preguntaba si el muñeco tenía consciencia dividida ahora ¡Los monstruos sin duda eran tan extraños!

Qué pena que su acompañante no quería discutir del tema.

–¿No es impresionante, Chara? ¿Cómo es que el muñeco sigue vivo y no le duele que me lleve un pedazo de él? –Preguntaba, observando fascinado el trozo de nieve que el señor muñeco le había ofrecido.

Chara resopló. –¿Yo qué sé? No me preguntes a mí, no soy un puto muñeco de nieve, Frosk. –Soltó fastidiado. Frisk le miró de reojo sin molestarse en corregirlo, ya lo había hecho antes y el fantasma de ojos carmín le había expresado lo poco que le importaba.

–No te ves feliz.

Chara se rio sarcásticamente para después gritarle. –¡Estoy atado a un pequeño bastardo como tú! ¡¿Por qué estaría feliz?!

Frisk le retiró la mirada de encima tan solo un pequeño instante, viendo a uno de los monstruos que hace poco había enfrentado y perdonado, luego la regresó. –Uhm... No lo sé, supuse que te alegraría poder ver a todos otra vez. Te imaginaba... Más feliz, en especial cuando pasamos a ver a mamá.

Sin responder nada, Chara le devolvió una mirada irritada junto con una mueca de desprecio como si su pregunta fuera de lo más tonta, por no decir que tenía una respuesta obvia que ya conocía. Frisk tardó un poco, y cuando entendió el mensaje correctamente decidió que era mejor seguir mirando el sendero y tratar de no enfadar más a su incorpóreo compañero. Tenerlo a su lado no era tan malo como él lo hizo ver al principio, pero no significaba que en ciertos momentos no le causara malestar.

–Perdona, lo había olvidado por completo.

–Harías mejor en no olvidarlo y dejar de aburrirme, mocoso. Escucharte hablar con muñecos de nieve no es mi ideal de diversión.

Como si el destino mismo hubiese oído a Chara, ambos observaron cómo al frente de ellos se encontraban los hermanos esqueleto, y entre ellos un puzzle que Frisk recordaba agradablemente. Ambos parecían muy ocupados hablando entre ellos como para notar su llegada.

–¡Eres un vago! ¡Pasaste toda la noche echándote una siesta! –Papyrus le reprendía molesto sin respuesta interesada de la otra parte, solo algo de burla en una voz juguetona.

–Eh... Creo que a eso se le llama "dormir".

–¡Excusas, excusas!

Frisk se rio para sí mismo muy entretenido, observando nostálgicamente a los dos hermanos, especialmente al mayor de ellos. Chara al notar esto rodó los ojos exageradamente y soltó un suspiro diciendo "Ugh, tienes gustos extraños".

Cuando Frisk fue notado, Papyrus habló. Sans por otro lado le miró un instante y después la desvió al costado con cierta incomodidad. Desconocía el por qué, pero ya lo pensaría más tarde cuando volviera a divertirse con Papyrus.

–¡Oh! ¡El humano ha llegado!

El proceso ya lo sabía. Papyrus se tomó el tiempo de explicar el puzzle del laberinto y sus paredes eléctricas, pero sin saber el pequeño error que cometería al pedirle que avanzara a través de él. Todavía le causaba algo de risa y pena verlo electrocutarse, sin embargo sabía que se recuperaba muy rápidamente de eso para echarle la culpa a su flojo hermano mayor.

–¡Sans! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

–Creo que el humano debe sujetar el orbe.

–Oh, bien.

Frisk contuvo una risita viendo al esqueleto atravesar el laberinto dejando sus huellas sobre la nieve, revelando el camino correcto. Cuando tuvo el orbe y siguió el camino de la forma que debía, sonrió hacia él entregándoselo. Claro, él no se veía satisfecho con esto.

–¡Increíble! ¡Caracol escurridizo! Lo has resuelto muy fácilmente ¡Demasiado! –Entrecerró los ojos mostrando sus sospechas, sin notar que él mismo había dado la solución. –¡Sin embargo el siguiente puzzle no será fácil! ¡Lo ha diseñado mi hermano, Sans! ¡Seguro que te desconectará! ¡Yo sé que a mí sí! ¡Nyehehehe!

Sin más, se fue marchando alegremente, y Frisk nada más lo observó desde atrás, llevándose las manos a la espalda obviando inocencia.

Terminado este juego, estaba dispuesto a seguir avanzando pasando a Sans de largo. A pesar de que le picaba la curiosidad sobre si había leído la carta, no quería insistir ni molestarlo, las cosas serían mejores si venían de una forma natural y voluntaria. Claro que, antes de dejarlo atrás, él le llamó diciendo algo que ya conocía.

–Oye... Gracias. –Dijo genuinamente haciendo a Frisk voltear. –Parece que mi hermano se la está pasando bien. Por cierto ¿Has visto el traje que lleva puesto? Lo hicimos hace unas cuantas semanas para una fiesta de disfraces, es lo único que se pone desde entonces. No para de llamarlo "su cuerpo de combate". Vaya... ¿No es él genial acaso?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, él asintió dos veces y le levantó el pulgar. De nuevo no decía ni una sola palabra, y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que eso descolocaba a Sans, pero eso solo lo volvía más divertido.

Volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar, pero el nuevo llamado lo sorprendió.

–Espera, yo... –Sans se aclaró la garganta, resistiendo los extraños nervios que le provocaba la sonrisa inmutable del humano. –Antes de que te vayas, ten.

Tanto Frisk como Chara contuvieron el aliento cuando Sans al llevarse la mano a los bolsillos sacó un papel doblado y se lo ofreció, con incomodidad en su mirada.  
Frisk se contuvo a voltear hacia su compañero fantasmal para ver si su reacción era igual a la suya, y miró la carta muy sorprendido.

A ver... Sería sincero, no esperaba que Sans le respondiera tan pronto ¿No habían pasado como unos diez minutos desde que se la dio? ¿Cómo es que el flojo Sans hacía está proeza de gran esfuerzo?

Sans se mostró inquieto con Frisk tan solo viéndolo como tonto y sin paciencia le entregó la carta, tomando sus manos erráticamente y acomodándolas al rededor del papel para que la sostuviera.

–No me mires de esa manera ¿Sí? Tú me diste la primera carta ¿No? No te iba a dejar sin una respuesta, no soy tan desinteresado como parezco.

Frisk todavía abrumado y con las mejillas ardiendo, por la cercanía y el contacto de sus manos con las del esqueleto, asintió rápidamente y dejó que él le soltara, suspirando agotado.

–Bueno, eh... Espero que lo aprecies, chico. No soy alguien que escriba mucho.

Frisk en medio de su inquietud negó con la cabeza, luego asintió, volvió a negar... Simplemente no sabía qué gesto hacer para decir que estaba bien. Todavía sentía cómo los dedos le hormigueaban de nervios y su impresión era tal que hasta podría haber abierto los ojos más allá de su propio límite para expresarlo.

–Jaja... Está bien, tomaré eso como un "Ok". No te robaré más tiempo ahora, nos vemos al rato.

Sin más que hablar, el humano se alejó unos cuántos metros hasta que la figura de Sans quedó en la lejanía. Solo entonces pudo ver a Chara, quien estaba igual de impresionado que él, con sus rojos ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula colgando.

–Esto... No puede ser. –Susurró, como si lo considerara inaudito.

Volviendo su atención a la carta, el moreno sonrió y la abrazó suavemente contra su pecho cuidando no hacerle ninguna arruga. Si bien al principio esto de las cartas lo divirtió más a él por las reacciones nerviosas del esqueleto, este giro de tuerca no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Es más, sentía como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran en un instante y el frío a su al rededor no fuera más que su imaginación, porque ahora esta sensación cálida y maravillosa recorría su alma.

Chara se recuperó del shock nada más para volver a despotricar contra el chico de suéter azul. –¡No es posible que en menos de un rato ese tonto te haya escrito algo! ¡De seguro solo es una broma! ¡Sí, seguro que la hoja está vacía o escribió una mala broma, o dice que te odia! ¡Un flojo como él no puede...!

Y siguió gritando casi en el oído de Frisk por qué creía que la carta era un fraude y todo estaba mal, pero él le ignoraba sin esfuerzo alguno, sonriendo y suspirando mientras seguía su camino para poder leer la carta más cómodamente.

Chata finalmente se rindió y se cruzó de brazos, flotando cerca suyo con su expresión amarga como siempre.

No podía creer que Frisk tuviera tanta buena suerte en esto.

** 🌻I'll send you the next letter soon!🌻 **


	4. ❤️These feelings😑

** “No sé de dónde salieron estos sentimientos.” **

Frisk se detuvo en el puesto de helados de Nicky un momento después de haber recibido la carta de Sans. Ya conocía al alegre conejito de su ruta pasada por lo que no dudó en comprarle un helado para sentarse a descansar bajo un árbol, le gustaba colaborar con su negocio, aunque el conejo prefería seguir creyendo que la razón de sus bajas ventas no tenían nada que ver con el clima helado a su alrededor.

En sí era muy poco práctico tomar un helado mientras estaba ocupado leyendo, no le gustaría manchar la carta, sin embargo confiaba plenamente en que la nieve mantendría la paleta envuelta en perfecto estado mientras toda su atención iba hacia la carta.

La desdobló con cuidado, aun si eso picaba demasiado la paciencia de Chara. Frisk pensaba que descortés ignorarle tanto tiempo, pero es que él no dejaba de gritar en su oído desde que la recibió, y no se podía concentrar de ese modo. Por mucho que estuviese tratando de ser lo más amable posible con el fantasma, había veces que necesitaba un descanso de su voz y para eso lo ignoraba. Sí, eso al principio provocaba que hablara más que antes, pero con el tiempo se callaba.

–¡Ya ábrela! ¡Quiero ver cómo de seguro dibujó su mano enseñando el dedo del medio para decirte que te jodas! –Insistía agresivamente, pero Frisk seguía tomándose su tiempo para desdoblar la carta hasta poderla leer.

El papel era de un cuaderno rayado e incluso así la caligrafía era algo desprolija y simple, justo lo que estaba esperando de Sans. En sí, no le molestaba, consideraba que ya era un esfuerzo digno de admirar que haya respondido en tan poco tiempo.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el uso de pegatinas al principio y al final de la hoja, lo que despertó cierto sentimiento de ternura en él ¿Desde cuándo Sans se molestaba en usar este tipo de detalles? Es decir… Los usaría más adelante, pero no creyó que eso estaba en él desde hace mucho ¿Será que solo había que despertar su fuerza de voluntad? Lo consideraría para detalles a futuro.

Fue evidente el esfuerzo que puso cuando leyó que esta no era la primera carta que escribía, o más bien la que intentaba escribir con éxito.

Terminó de leer con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro y se dejó caer sobre el tronco del pino, suspirando feliz con la carta contra el pecho y el calor de su propio sonrojo llenándolo de determinación.

Honestamente le costaba procesar del todo que Sans tuviese esos despertares de fuerza de voluntad justo ahora, pero descubrir que ya existían desde hace mucho tiempo solo lo volvía para él algo mucho más interesante. Cuando apenas estaban comenzando a vivir en la superficie pensó que esas cosas se debían a su sentido de la responsabilidad, sin embargo todos estarían de acuerdo en que responderle las cartas a un extraño no era una responsabilidad que priorizar.

No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo él mismo sabía que por ahora no era más que “el humano” para el esqueleto, pero le era inevitable.

_–¿Frisk? Mi amor, perdona que te llame tan tarde, cariño._

_Frisk se alivió al recibir la llamada de Toriel en su celular. Había estado esperando fuera de la escuela hace una media hora, porque se supone que su madre lo iría a buscar a la salida para poder ir a almorzar a casa de Papyrus, pero por la larga espera empezó a preocuparse y a pensar que algo podría haberle ocurrido a la cabra adulta en el camino._

_No estaba molesto, para nada. Su madre siempre era atenta y puntual, incluso si sabía que él estaba en la edad para poder cuidarse solo, y eso lo apreciaba a pesar de las veces que lo trataba como un niño de diez años._

_–Está bien, ma. Sigo en la escuela ¿Pasó algo? –Escuchó un suspiro algo pesado al otro lado de la línea, eso lo hizo dudar. –¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien?_

_–Sí, querido, lo siento... Es que... Ugh, no he podido salir de la casa en un largo rato. Los humanos están haciendo otra revuelta en la calle y algunos monstruos salieron heridos. Te habría llamado hace mucho, pero tuve que entrometerme para ayudar._

_–¿Qué? ¿Otra revuelta? ¿Y están todos bien? ¿Tú estás bien, ma?_

_–Yo estoy bien, tesoro, no necesitas preocuparte por esta vieja señora. Solo quería decirte que si gustas puedes hacer que te traiga un taxi y cuando llegues lo pagaré. No quiero que vengas solo, mi amor, no sé qué podría pasarte._

_–Ma, no soy un niño, sé cuidarme solo ¿Recuerdas?_

_–Lo sé, no lo dudo. Pero... Estoy preocupada, Frisk._

_Fue cuando distinguió la angustia en la quebradiza voz de Toriel que Frisk re consideró la queja que iba a expresar y alternó en contestar algo que pudiera tranquilizar a su madre. No quería discutir con ella en este momento, no cuando la escuchaba tan sensible. Sabía que a pesar de escucharse muy tranquila, a Toriel se le estaba partiendo el corazón de tener que seguir pasando por estas situaciones día a día, y él no quería ser el que la amargara más de lo que ya estaba. Su papel como hijo estaba en hacerle feliz ¿No es así?_

_–No te preocupes, mamá. Tomaré un taxi ¿Quieres que pase a comprar algo en el camino?_

_–No hace falta, cariño. Papyrus ha venido a casa para ayudarme a cocinar y Sans pues... Pues está aquí y eso. –Respondió obviando la falta de actividad de su amigo. –No pienses mucho en eso, ya veremos mañana cómo salir a comprar los víveres, solo ven a casa._

_–De acuerdo, haré la lista cuando llegue._

_–Ay... Gracias, mi niño. Te quiero._

_–También te quiero, ma. Nos vemos en un rato._

_Con todo dicho, Frisk colgó la llamada y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración mientras se levantaba de las escaleras, tomaba su mochila, y emprendía el camino hacia su hogar._

_Había pasado casi un año desde la liberación de los monstruos y las revueltas en las calles ya eran pan de cada día para todos. Lo que creyó que sería un día anhelado por todos los monstruos para alcanzar la libertad solo fue un día lleno de dolores de cabeza, insultos y violencia. Como era de esperarse, las personas no se tomaron muy bien el hecho de tener que empezar a convivir con monstruos después de tantos años de haberse olvidado de su existencia y dejar las viejas costumbres, incluida la magia, atrás. Estaba claro para Frisk que si bien su gente ya no tenía que preocuparse de hechiceros que los devolvieran al subsuelo, no podía decir lo mismo de otras maneras de opresión._

_Las cosas no salieron como él habría deseado, batallar por un lugar en la sociedad fue difícil y le llevó casi tres meses conseguir un lugar donde los monstruos podrían empezar a vivir, con la condición de estar lejos de los humanos y si era posible no mostrarse ante ellos en lugares concurridos o la ciudad central. Como embajador era un chiste ante los humanos, incluso él lo consideraba bastante luego de haber recibido un piedrazo en la cabeza en su primer discurso sin repercusiones negativas hacia los demás, pero los monstruos lo creían un héroe y la esperanza de su raza. Ellos todavía creían que él sería el mediador, el que los guiaría por el buen camino, quien apelaría al fin del odio entre ambas razas._

_Y un carajo._

_Estaba cerca de la mayoría de edad, pero para las personas él no era más que un niñito detrás de un micrófono con millares de seres mágicos cubriéndole la espalda._

_Era... Difícil. Pensó que con todo lo que tuvo que pelear y resistir en el subsuelo a manos de cada monstruo que trató de matarlo ya estaba todo hecho, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que esa fue la parte sencilla. Unas peleas a puño limpio y un recorrido en el underground no se comparaban en lo absoluto al enorme cambio social que trataba de hacer, no se comparaban a una guerra sangrienta, a un odio inconmensurable que existió desde hace siglos._

_Él era solo un adolescente, apenas estaba volviendo a adaptarse con todo lo que eso conllevaba, todavía era un tonto con las manos sudadas cada vez que se ponía nervioso y que podía ser intimidado en la escuela por cualquiera ¿Y aun así su gente lo veía capaz?_

_Su propia especie lo veía como un hazmerreír mientras que los seres más increíbles que pudo conocer le tenían fe, incluido el rey, el tipo más fuerte y poderoso que conocía. Vaya... La vida es irónica._

_Siguió caminando, estaba por ponerse los auriculares cuando un timbre sonó cerca, y al voltear en esa dirección vio a alguien saludándolo sobre una bicicleta._

_–¿Eh...? ¡¿Sans?!_

_–¿Qué hubo, chico?_

_Frisk casi se moría ahí mismo de un infarto ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sans ahí? ¡Hace un momento Toriel le confirmó que estaba en su casa haciendo nada! ¿Se había escapado o algo? Era lo más probable, lo que no entendía era por qué el afán suicida de hacerlo. Miró en todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no había gente cerca y se acercó cruzando la calle._

_–¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! ¡Podrían verte! ¡Mamá dijo que estabas en casa!_

_–¿Eso dijo? –Él preguntó con despreocupación, ladeando la cabeza con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro para fingir pensarlo. A simple vista se notaba que no le importaba mucho o que simplemente no era capaz de ver lo alterado que estaba. –Creo que a lo mejor se confundió cuando dejé mi abrigo allá._

_Para Frisk ya era bastante claro con la mención y al verlo sin su usual abrigo azul que el muy desgraciado había dejado una almohada de señuelo en su casa para que no notaran su ausencia._

_–Eres un... ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es peligroso, mamá me dijo que hubo otra revuelta en la calle._

_No era de menos. Si bien ahora existía una ley que prohibía determinantemente asesinar monstruos o violentarlos, las cosas apenas estaban empezando por lo que era común ver huelgas de humanos enfadados cerca de sus condominios con enormes carteles en letras grandes diciendo que volvieran al agujero del cual habían salido. En sí no parecía ser peligroso, pero nunca faltaba alguno que otro demente que se abalanzara contra algún pobre monstruo que se le cruzara._

_No era tan malo si consideraba que los monstruos tenían formas mágicas de evadirlos o defenderse, pero temía por aquellos que tenían poca resistencia, y entre ellos estaba Sans que hasta donde sabía, en la medición establecida por los antiguos científicos reales, tenía un nivel 1 de defensa._

_–Oh, la hay, todavía sigue en pie, pero cuando me fui Undyne estaba tratando de hacer que se vayan._

_–Ya veo. –Le extrañaría que alguien como Undyne se quedara con los brazos cruzados en una situación como esta. –Sigues sin explicar por qué deliberadamente escapaste de mi casa sabiendo que era peligroso._

_–Estaba preocupado por ti, chico._

_Frisk se sorprendió un poco. Era consciente de que Sans lo consideraba alguien cercano, más precisamente un buen amigo, y por ende le importaba su bienestar, pero no acostumbraba a oírlo expresarse tan directamente al respecto. Un rubor ardiente pintó su rostro, pero intentó disimularlo hablando más severamente._

_–Tengo edad para cuidarme solo, Sans. No tengo diez años._

_Sans negó con la cabeza. Se le notaba algo ofuscado a pesar de que por el momento todo parecía tranquilo a su alrededor. –Nunca dije eso, chico. Solo quería asegurarme de que estarías bien de camino a casa, hirieron muy mal a Dogami y a una mujer humana que trató de defenderlo, me preocupaba pensar que podrían hacerte algo a ti también. Lo siento si te molesta, solo..._

_Frisk ablandó su expresión cuando vio cómo la sonrisa eterna de su amigo parecía temblar, como si quisiera dejarla caer. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable por ser tan grosero. Pensó en lo mucho que su madre temía por él cuando lo estaba esperando, en cómo debió ser lidiar con agresiones otro día más, en qué tan mal estaba la mujer humana y el guardia perruno. Volvió a pensar en cómo se sentía él ahora que su amigo se había arriesgado a venir a buscarlo incluso si significaba estar al descubierto._

_–Está bien. –Lo tranquilizó, sonriendo amablemente. –¿Pero cómo fue que mamá no te vio irte?_

_–Ah, me teletransporté hasta aquí con la bici cuando no estaban mirando. –Respondió con simpleza. –Me costó energía traer esto conmigo, así que tendremos que volver en ella._

_–¿No crees que habría sido más sencillo venir sin la bici? Podrías teletransportarme contigo hasta casa._

_–Chico, no es lo mismo una bici que un humano, no habría podido ni volver yo solo._

_Tras la explicación, Frisk negó con la cabeza. –Eres todo un caso, Sans._

_–¿Qué te digo? Soy un hueso duro de roer._

_Ambos se rieron por la mala broma, pero el momento se esfumó cuando al mirar adelante, Frisk alcanzó a ver a varias personas dentro de una tienda mirando hacia ellos con disgusto y miedo. Uno de ellos parecía marcar en su teléfono llamando a alguien, y aunque no sabía exactamente a quién, intuía que no era nada bueno._

_Sin perder más tiempo, se quitó la chamarra púrpura y se la entregó a Sans. Él le miro confundido. –Te acaban de ver, tonto. Mejor ponte esto y cúbrete, yo voy a conducir la bici._

_Sans se alzó de hombros sin dar mucha importancia, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto y se puso la chamarra de Frisk, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha mientras él subía en la parte delantera de la bici y empezaba a pedalear camino a la villa de los monstruos._

_–No sé por qué se alarman tanto, yo no le temería mucho a alguien que es más pequeño que yo. –Comentó al aire, ignorando por completo el hecho de que hasta hace unos meses Frisk solía ser un poco más bajo que él._

_–Dicen por ahí que en los frascos más pequeños están los más peligrosos venenos._

_–Me suena a excusa. Lo único que tengo de peligroso es el sueño, interrumpí mi siesta para venir a buscarte._

_Frisk no volvió a decir nada más, todas sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando sintió que el esqueleto le rodeaba con sus brazos para apoyarse más cómodamente y no caerse de la bici. Volvió a sentir las mariposas en su estómago, amenazando con volverse reales y salir de su boca, pero trató de mantenerse sereno._

_Ese día fue agotador... Pero ese instante ameno valió la pena._

–No entiendo de verdad qué le ves a un tipo así.

Volteó hacia Chara, quien recostado en el aire estómago abajo y con las manos sobre sus mejillas, le miraba como decepcionado. Frisk tan solo le sonrió sin poder ocultar su rubor ante aquel detalle que para su compañero era tan obvio, pero que para otros seguía siendo algo para no notar.

–No lo sé, supongo que… Hay muchas cosas que hemos pasado juntos. Yo no controlo la forma en la que me siento. –Explicó vagamente.

Hasta el día de hoy le costaba expresar explícitamente qué es lo que generaba esos sentimientos tan intensos por su amigo monstruo. La verdad él no era el único que llegó a despertarle un ligero crush, si así se le podía llamar, durante su travesía en el subsuelo, sin embargo era el único que todavía le interesaba tanto y ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba cerca.

Si tan solo habría sido un niño al caer, puede que haya excusado esto como un enamoramiento infantil, pero no era tan pequeño como para llegar a esa conclusión.

–Supongo que sería sencillo de explicar si tuviese ejemplos ¿Nunca te enamoraste de nadie, Chara?

Al parecer la pregunta no le hizo mucha gracia al castaño, porque su mirada carmín se oscureció y su pulso tembló junto a su mueca. Esa reacción tan inesperada le hizo asustarse un poco ¿Había dicho algo malo? No esperaba que se enojara por una inocente pregunta como aquella. Es verdad que él se mostraba todavía muy reacio a responder preguntas personales sobre su pasado en vida, pero en ningún momento se había mostrado tan siniestro como ahora.

–¿Te estás burlando de mí, Frosk?

El aludido sentía sus propios hombros tensos, pero logró relajarse un poco cuando escuchó que más que estar enojado, la voz de Chara sonaba quebrada y temblorosa, escondida en un tono hostil habitual. Para Frisk fue claro que tal pregunta remontó al otro humano a recuerdos del pasado que no le eran tan plácidos como le gustaría, y eso le hizo sentir compasión.

–N-No… Perdón, no quise…

–¿Es que acaso no hay manera de que te calles un momento? Mierda.

–Perdón, en serio… Lo siento.

Chara chasqueó la lengua y volvió a su vieja posición, sentándose con las piernas y los brazos cruzados hacia una dirección diferente para no tener que observar a Frisk. –Cállate y deja de mirarme como si fuera un conejo herido en la carretera, no quiero la lástima de alguien tan patético como tú.

Frisk se limitó a asentir y no decir nada más, volviendo su atención a la carta que Sans le había dado. Lo picaban todavía las dudas sobre el amor de Chara y el suyo, pero en vista de que a él no le hacía nada de gracia mencionar el tema si lo rodeaba, sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer para aliviar el ambiente era dejarlo así y no insistir. Sabía cuán irritante podía ser que otros te obliguen a hablar de algo que prefieres dejar bajo la alfombra.

Tan solo le costaba comprender cómo los recuerdos de un viejo amor podrían hacerte miserable a ese punto.

–Frisk… Me estoy aburriendo, sigamos avanzando.

–Está bien.

**. . .**

Sans se desperezó con aburrimiento, siguiendo a su hermano que iba con mucha prisa al contrario de él. Su afición por capturar al humano caído había llegado al grado en el cual prácticamente le obligó a hacer un puzle para impedirle el paso ¿Por qué? Según Papyrus era porque dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, pero en su sincera opinión eso no era nada práctico en el caso de ellos dos, en especial si recordaba que hasta el momento ninguna de las trampas preparadas era mortal.

Por más que quisiera comprender por qué hacía tanto alboroto y no pudiera hacerlo, seguía siendo incapaz de hablarle con la verdad, por lo que hace un rato cedió a dejar algo para entretener al humano un rato, si es que no pasaba de largo. Con eso al menos esperaba que Papyrus se quedara satisfecho por el mero hecho de haberlo intentado ¡Y miren que lo hizo! Todavía seguía agotado después de haberle escrito su carta al humano.

¿La habría leído? Le importaba saber la respuesta, aunque no supiera por qué.

Ambos se detuvieron en el punto justo, pues ahí en frente se encontraba su puzle y más adelante venía el humano. Aparentemente estaba distraído con algo, porque venía mirando hacia un costado, como viendo a alguien o algo. No fue hasta que notó que estaban en su camino que se detuvo y sonrió amistosamente como antes.

Como una respuesta natural involuntaria Sans amplió su sonrisa también.

–¡Humano! –Papyrus anunció. –¡Espero que estés listo para…!

El esqueleto menor se vio acallado, dándose cuenta de que el supuesto puzle de su hermano no estaba ahí y en su lugar había una hoja arrancada de algún cuaderno con algo que no era legible desde su posición. Sans se resignó a que su escenario hipotético de que Papyrus no notara ese detalle no se cumpliera, y miró a un costado como fingiendo demencia, lo cual no le sirvió de nada porque ya tenía a su hermano mirándolo indignado.

–¡Sans! ¡¿Dónde está el puzle?!

–Está justo ahí en el suelo. Confía en mí, no hay forma de que él pase este.

Era una mentirita blanca, lo admitía ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Era lo único que consiguió a último minuto revisando las cosas de los puestos de vigilancia ¿Estuvo mal robarla? Sí ¿Daba igual puesto que estaba abandonada ahí desde hace meses? Obviamente. De todos modos no pedía mucho. Lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a que el humano sintiera interés y resolviera la sopa de letras de ese modo retrasando su viaje, pero claro que era poco probable que eso ocurriera, como comprobó cuando después de dar un vistazo desde arriba, él avanzó hasta llegar frente a ellos.

–¡Sans, él ni siquiera lo miró! –Se quejó con mucha razón, su hermano, pisando el suelo con fuerza como solía hacer siempre que se molestaba.

–Ups. –Se alzó de hombros como para decir “Ni modo, no se pudo”. –Sabía que tendría que haber usado el crucigrama de hoy. –No le hería el orgullo pensar que simplemente su trampa era un fracaso, porque ni él pensó que funcionaría, pero a lo mejor esa excusa servía para calmar un poco a su hermano.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crucigrama?! –Preguntó todavía más indignado. –¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso! En mi opinión Junior Jumble es sencillamente más difícil.

El bufido que hizo el humano al tratar de aguantar una risa no le pasó desapercibido. Mirándolo de reojo, le parecía tierna la forma en la que los observaba discutir atentamente. Sonrió más, ese único espectador le daba motivos para seguir fastidiando un poco a Papyrus.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio, viejo? Esa codificación de palabras es pan comido. –Soltó burlón. –Es para bebés.

–Inaudito. –Se limitó a responderle, con una expresión de no poder creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Luego volteó al castaño y dijo lo siguiente. –¡Humano, resuelve esta disputa! ¿Qué es más difícil?

El mediador de la situación se llevó la mano al mentón y la otra al codo, haciendo la típica pose de estarlo pensando. Sans no sabía si era algo que genuinamente solía hacer al meditar antes de responder o si solo estaba haciéndolo para jugar, pero de una forma u otra le parecía adorable y le daba curiosidad saber la razón.

Luego apartó la duda cuando un pensamiento llegó repentinamente ¿Será que ahora se vería obligado a tener que hablar? ¿Eso resolvería el misterio sobre la voz del chico?

Por lo visto… No. Él en vez de responder con palabras tan solo señaló al que creía tener la razón, y en este caso fue su hermano menor, quien no tardó en regocijarse en su vitoria soltando una risa pretenciosa. Ay… Bueno ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Papyrus se veía muy feliz por lo menos, eso era lo único que podía pedir.

–¡Jaja! ¡Sí! ¡Los humanos deben de ser muy inteligentes si ellos encuentran el Junior Jumble más difícil!

Sin nada más que decir o hacer, se marchó alegremente mientras aún se carcajeaba. Sans lo vio alejarse y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Su hermano nunca cambiaría esa actitud tan infantil, sin embargo esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

Su atención se volvió hacia el humano. Se notaba que se divertía bastante con la presencia de ambos ¿Y quién no lo haría? No por nada ambos eran tan conocidos en Snowdin. La fama no se gana sola en un lugar tan concurrido ¿Saben?

El humano le sonrió, quizá expresándole gratitud por no escoger una trampa más complicada. No podía saberlo con exactitud si no lo decía, mas podía sentir la connotación positiva de esa cálida sonrisa. Qué extraño… No recordaba que otros humanos causaran el mismo efecto en él al hacer un gesto tan simple como aquel.

–Gracias por responder “Junior Jumble” para complacer a mi hermano. –Suspiró aliviado de que el regaño por el puzle fallido no se alargara. –Ayer estuvo atascado… Tratando de resolver el horóscopo.

Eso le hizo gracia a su acompañante, ya que pudo escucharle hacer el mismo bufido de risa aguantada ¿Será que no quería que lo escuchase reír? A lo mejor era eso… O nada más quería mantener la cortesía ante él y Papyrus.

–Por cierto, uh… –Continuó hablando, llevándose una mano atrás del cuello con nerviosismo, provocando que con confusión él alzara una ceja y ladeara la cabeza a un costado.

No sabía cómo preguntar si es que había leído su carta sin resultar ser un fastidio o dar la impresión de ser pesado. El chico nunca escribió en su primera carta que le respondería la que él le diese, o que seguiría dándoselas siquiera, por lo que reclamar estaba fuera de lugar ¡No podía insistir cuando a lo mejor solo tenía intenciones de enviar solo una por diversión! Era posible que así fuera, recordaba que cuando le dio la suya en respuesta él reaccionó muy sorprendido, como si no esperara tal cosa de su parte. Eso lo frustraba un poco, porque aunque quisiera negarlo y excusarse con agotamiento… Le había resultado muy divertido esto de escribir.

Sentía curiosidad sobre este humano.

–Yo solo quería saber si tú… Pues…

Él pareció entender su mensaje, porque al instante sacó la carta de su bolsillo y la desdobló frente a él para enseñársela, y señalar para formular no-verbalmente la duda de si estaba hablando de eso.

–¡Sí! ¡La leíste! –Exclamó con una energía que ni él sabía de dónde había sacado, solo para tratar de mermarla en cuanto el chico sonrió enternecido por su reacción. –Perdona, solo tenía esa duda.

No estaba seguro de si él se daba cuenta de que no era lo único que le quería preguntar, porque en vez de irse se quedó mirándolo como esperando que dijera algo más ¿Acaso fue tan obvio?

–Este… Yo…

Antes de poder decir nada, él se adelantó sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. Mostrándole que al pasarlo por el reverso de la hoja este no escribía absolutamente nada.

¡Claro! Se había quedado sin tinta… O a lo mejor esta se había congelado. Era algo muy habitual en las tierras heladas del subsuelo, y por la misma razón es que casi no se usaba tinta y cambiaban el uso a lápices o crayones. Eso ya explicaba todo y lo aliviaba, ya sabía por qué no obtuvo respuesta.

–Ah… Se congeló. Tal vez debí decírtelo, aquí es común que eso pase, por eso solemos usar lápices. Hay unos bolígrafos especiales que se crearon para usar aquí pero… Espera, mejor ten esto. –Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el lápiz que había usado para su carta y se lo pasó al humano. –Sé que no es lo ideal, pero es mejor que nada ¿No crees?

El chico se guardó el lápiz y asintió contento. Sans suspiró, al menos esto le garantizaba que no se quedaría esperando por siempre.

**. . .**

**🦴 _Estimado Sans;_**

_Soy yo otra vez, quería agradecerte por haberme prestado el lápiz. Tal cual adivinaste o habrás pensado… Me quedé sin tinta o el bolígrafo se congeló. No pensé que eso podría pasar pero debí haberlo imaginado. Me apena un poco no haber sido más listo como para escoger algo mejor para escribir, pero en fin… Gracias de nuevo._

_Solo para ser claro: Esta no será la última carta que recibas de mí, así que no debes tener miedo de quedarte sin una respuesta. Tan solo tuve… Pequeño inconveniente.  
Como sea, me alegra que tuvieras el detalle de responderme ¡No esperaba eso! La gente se lo suele pensar dos veces antes de responder ante los extraños ¿Tus padres nunca dieron ese consejo? ¿”No hables con extraños”? Jajaja, no puedo ver tu cara ahora mismo, pero debes saber que nada más estoy jugando._

_Espero que esas hojas que tiraste no sean un total desperdicio ¡Si no eran tuyas podrían molestarse! Me ha pasado antes, créeme._

_No te preocupes mucho por cómo me quieras llamar. Me siento cómodo con esos apodos._

_¿Realmente te gustan tanto esos bocetos? Habría dibujado algo mejor si tuviera más tiempo para hacerlo, pero la carta que te envié fue una improvisación. Tuve suerte de que saliera bien al primer intento. Si te gustan tanto los dibujos pues… Intentaré hacer más para las cartas ¡Siempre y cuando no dejes de usar pegatinas en las tuyas! Puede que cuando el papel envejezca y pierda color parezca algo triste, pero… Yo creo que podrías verlo desde un punto de vista más nostálgico ¡Será el recuerdo de una linda ocasión donde decidiste usar uno! Pensaré en conseguir algunos para Papyrus, tal vez con eso desista un poco con sus trampas._

_Y ya que hablamos sobre tu hermano… No se parecen mucho, pero creo que eso es algo bueno. No creo poderlos reconocer si fueran iguales ¡Pero que sepas que me parece buena onda! Es un poco raro que insista tanto en capturarme… O algo así, sin embargo es bastante amable por lo que noto. Es el monstruo más entusiasta que me he topado, eso lo debo admitir, pero no es la gran cosa. Me gusta escucharlo, en especial cuando te regaña._

_¿Crees que soy mudo? Lo siento si te doy esa impresión, pero la verdad es que sí puedo hablar. No lo hago porque me da algo de timidez, además de que me gusta más escuchar lo que otros tengan que decir. No creo que haya nada interesante que pueda contarte sobre la superficie, no te pierdes de mucho._

_Mi nombre… Sobre eso: No lo puse en la carta que te mandé porque el bolígrafo dejó de escribir antes de que pudiera hacerlo ¿Lo puedes creer? No debe haber ser humano más desafortunado que yo. Pero ¿Sabes? Eso me dio una idea ¿Qué te parece si adivinas cómo me llamo? Si logras acertar antes de que me vaya te regalaré un dibujo bien elaborado, si no lo haces… Entonces supongo que no ganarías nada. Realmente no se me ocurre nada que pueda tomar de ti._

_Probablemente me odies por lo que te diré pero… La tendrás difícil porque no soy ni un “él” ni tampoco un “ella”, soy más bien un “elle”, por lo que no podrías hacer el descarte de nombres de niño o niña. Pero si te sirve: Deberías pensar en un nombre divertido._

_¡Yo espero verte seguido en mi camino, Sans! ¿De qué otro modo podría mandarte mis cartas sino?_

_PD: ¿Por qué hay tantos perros en la guardia real? No es justo, ellos quieren capturarme y yo no me puedo resistir a querer acariciarlos o jugar con ellos ¡Son demasiado lindos para ser guardias! Me pregunto si tu hermano piensa lo mismo ¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlo unirse y dejar que esté rodeado de perros? ¿No se lo comerían?_

**🌻 _Atentamente:_**

**. . .**

–¿En serio pondrás en práctica esta pendejada de que adivine tu nombre?

Frisk se alzó de hombros terminando de dibujar las flores doradas de su carta antes de doblarla cuidadosamente. Ya estaba lista para ser entregada, solo faltaba encontrarse más adelante con Sans. No dudaba que así sería, recordaba que adelante se aguardaba por él el "intimidante" laberinto disco de Alphys.

–Me gustó la idea ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

–Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en un nombre como Frisk.

–Chara ¿Estás seguro de tener el derecho a decir eso?

El aludido se puso rojo, mas Frisk no sabía si era de vergüenza o rabia. A lo mejor los dos.

–¡Cállate! Mejor vayamos a darle la carta a ese idiota de una vez, me aburre esperarte, Frosk.

Él asintió y se guardó la carta en un bolsillo antes de seguir su camino con una sonrisa. Le alegraba que su plan estuviese dando frutos.

** 🌻I'll send you the next letter to you soon!🌻 **


End file.
